


Marriage, Shmarriage

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s07e08 Time for a Wedding, Fluff, Humor, M/M, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Sam got a divorce from Becky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage, Shmarriage

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 8 Season 7, Time for a Wedding!

"Hey Dean."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm sorry I got married behind your back to someone that wasn't you."

 

"Doesn't count, Sammy. You were roofied."

 

"It wasn't a toofie."

 

"Magic elixir, roofie, same thing."

 

"I can't believe I actually had to sign divorce papers. I don't really even remember the wedding. Why'd you go?"

 

"You sent me a text with an address and told me to wear the fed suit. I came in with my gun and you got mad at me."

 

"I did?"

 

"Uh-huh. And then you clipped a flower to my suit and told me "pink is for loyalty.""

 

"My voice doesn't sound like that."

 

"It does when you're madly in love."

 

"I was not _madly in love_."

 

"You told me that you met, and talked, and ate, and fell in love, and that you needed to hold on to that love while you could."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah. I almost clocked you in the jaw."

 

"If it makes you feel any better, I would love to marry you some day."

 

"Shut up."

 

"No, I'm serious. I love you, Dean Winchester, and someday, when we stop hunting, I'm going to marry you."

 

"I love you too. But if you ever marry anyone else ever again I'll run you over."

 

"Duly noted."


End file.
